Don't Let Me Down
by SerenaPotterSailorMoon
Summary: She brought the cigarette to her lips and sucked in deeply. Moving it away she let out a long breath of smoke and watched as it dissolved into her dark surroundings. She was never a smoker until she tried one cigarette a couple months back. But, it helped. It helped to ease the pain of the event that occured a short time back. Just a REALLY SHORT SNIPPET OF HARLEY AND BRUCE.


A/N: This story just came to me while I was in math class. My mind just began to wander and I started to daydream this idea. I warn you, it's really short. Hope you guys like it!

* * *

_**Don't Let Me Down**_

* * *

She brought the cigarette to her lips and sucked in deeply. Moving it away she let out a long breath of smoke and watched as it dissolved into her dark surroundings. The young woman then fixed herself on the couch in a more comfortable position. She was never a smoker until she tried one cigarette a couple months back. She knew it wasn't healthy, but it helped. It helped to ease the pain from the previous event that took place a while back.

She could see the images flash through her mind as she shut her eyes. The images of two men who had turned her world upside down at separate times. One man gave her cuts, pain, and beatings. The other gave her comfort, happiness, and love she never felt before. The woman's mind quickly recalled a night which she could remember like the back of her hand. That night when he _touched_ her, _kissed_ her, made her _feel_ alive again. That night all of the troubles that clouded her mind had floated swiftly away. That night he showed her what _love_ really was.

Oh how she yearned to touch him again, to run her hand through his soft, dark hair once more, and to feel his delicate lips upon hers.

She opened her eyes slowly from the sweet memory and saw that her cigarette was done. She placed the small bud into the ashtray and dug into her purse, rummaging for the white square box. When she found what she was looking for, she opened it to receive sadness.

_Empty_.

Just like how she felt at this very moment. And how she would probably feel for the rest of her life. She threw the empty cigarette box across the room and lay back down on the couch with a tired groan. She ran a hand through her now dyed brunette hair.

_"Smoking isn't healthy for you."_

Her baby blue eyes opened suddenly and she breathed in as quietly as she could. Her eyes searched around the darkness for a tall figure until it emerged itself from the shadows. The two stared at each other for a while until the woman got up slowly, her eyes never leaving his. She gave a weak, bored smile towards the tall figure.

"What are you doing here?" she asked crossing her arms.

_"I came to check up on you. I wanted to see if you were alright."_ The man responded taking a step closer.

The woman brought her arms up and dropped them to her side with a smirk. "Well, as you can see, I'm doing quite well. No more _bruises _being afflicted on me. Not **dead**. Probably will be soon if I keep up this smoking habit though." she responded with a short, fake laugh.

"_Harley_."

The woman closed her eyes. Hearing her name roll of his tongue made flashbacks reappear in her mind. God, how she missed how good her name sounded when he spoke it. She opened her eyes when she felt his hand touch the side of her face. Her first instinct was to move away, but instead she couldn't help but to lean in to his soft, delicate touch.

_"I missed you."_ he said.

"I missed you too." Harley responded feeling a lump in her throat. She placed both of her hands under his cowl and lifted it off slowly. She was greeted with aface she longed to see. She tried to take in all of his features to see if anything had changed. No. Same lips, semi messy hair, and the same deep blue eyes that told a story of struggle. Harley then backed away and dropped the cowl on her couch. She turned back to him and gave a half smile.

"Why are you _really_ here?" she asked knowing Bruce was here for another reason.

_"Why did you leave Gotham?"_ he asked. Harley scoffed. "You _know_ why I left Gotham." she answered sharply.

_"I could've helped you Harley. I could've hid you-,"_

"From the police Bruce? You would've been harboring a fugitive." Harley interjected.

_"If you would've just explained to them-,"_

"What? That Harley Quinn snapped and shot the Joker? That she killed her 'boyfriend'? I would've still been a murderer in their eyes! That's what I am in everyone's eyes Bruce! That's what I am to me!" Harley yelled in anger. So many emotions were encircling her at that moment that she felt like letting out a good, loud scream. She turned around and covered her eyes as she felt hot tears run down her face, not wanting Bruce to see her cry. But instead of just stand there and watch, Bruce moved up to her and turned her body around to him. Harley wrapped her arms around Bruce and cried into his Batsuit as Bruce held her tiny frame tightly. His heart almost broke in two as he heard Harley sob out all her sorrows into his suit. He wanted to do this for so long. To feel her warmth on him again.

"I had to do it Bruce. I had to kill him. If I didn't he would've told everyone that _Batman_ is _Bruce Wayne_. Everyone would be after _you_." Harley muffled into him.

_"I know Harley. I know." _he said tenderly kissing the top of her head. They stood like that for quite some time until Bruce broke the silence.

_"Come home."_ he said. Harley looked Bruce in the eyes and shook her head.

"But-I can't-this-this is my home now Bruce." Harley said.

_"Home is with **ME **Harley."_ Bruce told her.

"The poli-,"

_"You don't have to worry about them. I will deal with them. They'll understand Batman."_ Bruce reassured.

"It won't be the same. I left such a negative mark on that city. I've left so many unwanted scars. Those people will never forgive me for helping him. I will always be an outcast in there eyes." Harley said trying to turn away, but Bruce kept holding her.

_"I'll admit, forgiveness will take some time, but one day it'll come. Your delicate mind was manipulated by that crazy man. They'll understand one day Harley. One day they'll see the kind-hearted you truly are."_ Bruce said with such reassurance.

"And if they don't?" Harley questioned wiping a stray tear away.

_"You'll have me. You'll always have me. And that's all that matters. I'll help you get through it every step of the way."_ Bruce said strictly but with love. Harley shut her eyes and hugged Bruce even tighter. God how she loved this man. She didn't deserve a man like him at all. But, she was sure thankful she got him. It would be difficult, people would shun her, whisper cruel things about her, and she wouldn't be surprised if they'd spit in her face even. She sure as hell deserved it. But if she had to go through it to be with the one man she loved...so be it. And he would be with her every step of the way like he said he would. And she had a really strong feeling he wouldn't let her down.

"Just promise me one thing, will ya?" Harley said looking up at him in the eyes.

_"Anything."_ Bruce said.

"Don't let me down." She said.

Bruce placed a tender kiss upon her forehead and rested his chin on top of her head. _"I will **never** let you down."_

* * *

**_A/N: Now you don't let that review button down by not clicking on it! :) XOXO SPSM! Again, I really want to tell you guys and gals thanks for being with me every step of the way. There were literally days when I felt so down and depressed. But, then I would get a review and I would smile and remember all of you. So, thanks for being so supportive. You ALL ROCK!_**


End file.
